Tempted to Want
by shypriestes
Summary: While I finish my other fic I decided to put some ideas together and create this new one. Full summary inside , hope you enjoy it !
1. Chapter 1

_The 13th Gundam fight is over , and everybody has chosen his/her own path. Rain and Domon are not in a relationship like we guess they would be after the gundam fight. Instead they remain friends , each one independent and more mature. Perhaps a little get-together can make them realize how much they truly love each other…Thus enjoy reading the story to discover…_

The phone rang and Rain Mikamura ran out of the bathroom. Her body was still wet and so was her hair. She finally reached her tiny cell and answered: "Hello?"

"Hey Rain"-the masculine voice made her smile.

"Hey Domon , how are you?"-she asked sitting on her bed and trying to dry her body.

"I'm fine Rain. How are you?"

"I'm fine too Domon."-she answered with a touch of special sweetness.

"Rain , I made your favorite dinner , are you free to join me or you got to do something?"

Rain thought for a minute what to answer but finally nodded and said "Hum..Ill be there Domon ."

"Good , see you in 60." and he hang up.

Rain got up and watched her figure in the mirror. She did look great and confident after joining the gym .She then walked up to her closet and chose a pink dress and a leather jacket to cover herself a little bit. She brushed her hair , put some perfume on , her usual white boots and stormed out of the room.

Walking to Domons apartment wasn't her choice because it was quite far from hers. Japan was still one of the most crowded cities in the world , and dangerous too. The cab left her in front of a medium size building and she took the stairs up. She stopped in front of room 7411 and knocked twice. Domon opened the door and she stared at him for a second. He sure had changed a lot since the gundam fight. He was wearing his usual black jeans but now a dark -blue, short sleeve shirt , which emphasized his strong arms, was covering his upper part. Rain snapped out of it and hugged him. He did the same , kissing her on the right cheek.

"I'm glad you can join me Rain , I haven't see you in more than a month."-he said , guiding her to come in.

"I know Domon , I'm sorry, I have been too busy with the hospital and everything."-she politely excused herself

Domons apartment was what Rain would call "a clean mess". There wasn't any great decorations but it had the basics for living. She watched as he had set up two plates in the counter and she sat in the tall seat. He moved across the kitchen making the final preparations and Rain watched him. Feeling watched he turned around with a smirk , cute smirk , and asked "What?". Rain blushed "Nothing", and she smiled. Trying to break the silence she started talking. "So Domon , any girls?" Se bit her lip as she felt the eyes of the King of Heart's devouring her.

"Nop , you know me Rain."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

"How about you ?"

"Excuse me?"

Domon laughed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I meant…any guys?"

Rain blushed and said "No."

"Here , you can start eating French fries , made them myself."-he handed her the plate and she quickly got into it. Domon watched her carefully, her eyes fixed on the fries and he noticed how much she liked them. He knew it , since they were kids. He started smelling the spaghettis toasted and ran to them. The salad was ready and so he set the spaghettis on a plate and put them in front of her. Rain tasted some and her eyes sparkled.

"UMMMMM , this is so good Domon!"- he laughed and answered back "I'm a better cooker than you are Rain."

"Hey , you enjoyed my meals."

"Gosh Rain , we had nothing else."

"I'll have you know…I took a cooking class."-her voice was highly funny at the end and Domon realized she was just teasing.

He leaned forward on the counter , getting closer to her with his special mocking smirk and said "Really…."

She laughed and with a French fried she poked his nose "Yes Domon". He was the one laughing now and sat next to her. Both ate like crazy , and in less than 15 minutes the meal was over. "I only got ice cream for dessert Rain , sorry." Rain couldn't be more surprised that Domon would use the word "sorry" , or cooked , but she knew they both had changed a lot. "That's okay Domon , I'm full. At least let me do the dishes."

"Deal , I'll put something on the screen." He left her and went to his mini living room. Rain washed the dishes and as she walked up to him he handed her a glass with the typical Japanese drink. Rain laughed and clinked him "Sheers!" They both drank it , and Rain looked at her watch. "Ups Domon , I should get going. It's late for me."

"I could drive you home." -he offered.

"Um , no , that's okay. I don't want you to bother."

"Rain , you know it's no big deal. Just let me look for my jacket." He went inside a room which Rain guessed it was his bedroom. While he was gone she watched that on the walls there were pictures of Domon and his father ; Domon and the shuffle alliance members ; the picture where he was with his brother , mother and father; and finally one where they were together , he hugging her and she smiling at him.

"Ready?"-he asked her as Rain turned to face him.

"Yeah"

Domon showed her his new motorbike and Rain couldn't believe her eyes.

"You drive this?"-she asked incredulously.

"Yeah , this is for you." he handed her a hamlet and Rain put it on. It was black , matching the motorbike's color. Domon watched her and he grinned "You look cute Rain." She blushed and answered "So do you Domon." Then she realized what she just said and blushed. Domon hopped in and told her to do the same. As he turned it on Rain wrapped her arms around his abs and Domon felt chills going up and down his body. He liked the way she was leaning on him, and gulped uneasy. Rain could smell him through the hamlet and she blushed at the thoughts going through her mind. Domon finally broke the silence as he told her "Hold on." And she did, she held onto him.


	2. Chapter 2

About half an hour later Domon was parking in the parking lot beneath the huge luxury building . "I see you found a nice place to stay in."-a sarcastic tone was used this time. Rain caught it and felt bad about it. "I…hum…It's not as big as it seems , at least not my room." Domon looked at her while she gave him the hamlet back.

"I should get going Rain."

"Listen Domon…why don't you come upstairs and I'll show you my place?"

Domon hesitated .The idea of living in such a high class place didn't make him happy but Rain's pleading eyes soften him a little .

"Okay , but not for long."

They walked up to the elevator and Rain pressed the number 100, which was her floor. Inside the transparent elevator none of them spoke but she could sense Domon watching the inside of the hotel. The little bell rang and they stepped out. Rain swept the card and the door snapped open. "Come in" she said and turned on the lights. The little room revealed itself. There was a medium size bed with pink cover sheets, a closet with a brownish color. A caramel door stood down to the right , a chair and a night table, a computer desk on the left side and lots of books on another chair. "Nice place"-he finally said , and sat in the empty chair. Rain opened the door and Domon saw it led to a small kitchen and another door which he guessed was the bathroom. Rain popped out with popcorn. Her jacket was off revealing her usual well shaped curves and her beautiful neck.Domon watched her in awe but tried to cover it up with a smile. She sat on the bed and offered him some. He ate it quickly and complimented "They're good Rain , made it yourself?" She laughed and nodded. Then she answered "Actually , the little machine popped them for me." He tried to smile and he got up. "Well , I see you're fine , that's good. I'm going to go now…" Rain couldn't think of anything that could make him stay , because inside her she truly wanted him to stay.

"Domon"-she whispered as he headed for the door , but his quick ears heard her.

"Yes?"

"I…"

He turned around to face her. "Yes Rain?"

"Hum…nothing .Good night Domon."-she smiled but Domon saw her unhappiness in her eyes.

"What's wrong Rain?" he took a step towards her. Rain felt uneasy. They looked at each other in the eyes and Rain felt her heart racing. For about a year she lied to herself :she still loved him. Why couldn't she tell him? She was afraid…afraid he did not love her back. Therefore , Rain bit her lower lip , fake a huge smile and looked up to him "Nothing Domon , I'm fine." He watched her closely , he knew she was lying , but she never lied. He moved closer and hugged her while saying "Take care Rain." She hugged him back, closing her eyes, and didn't stop until he noticed she didn't let him go , and he called her name.

"Rain"

"I'm sorry Domon"-she blushed and pushed herself away. Domon "humped" only and opened the door.

"Bye Rain"

"Bye Domon"

As he closed the door Rain jumped on top of her bed and started banging her head against the pillow. "You're so stupid Rain , you're so stupid" and she laid on the bed.

Next day Rain walked up to hospital. She had missed her bus because she woke up late after not being able to get decent sleep. She heard that someone was pressing constantly the horn but she didn't turn around. Then it was closer to her and she clearly heard a familiar voice "It's really hard to get your attention." She turned around and there was Domon , in his motorbike. "Need a ride?" Rain considered her options. She was wearing a pink skirt and her long white coat.

"I think I better not Domon"

"What are you talking about? Hoop in!" And she did , followed his commands like always.

Five minutes later , after evading traffic jams , Domon stopped in front of the hospital. "Thank you Domon." said Rain and placed a small kiss on his cheek. He blushed but smiled. "Twice in a month I see you , I can get used to this." she said , and walked away. Domon watched her walk , "Nice legs" he thought to himself but he dared not to say a word. He too had trouble trying to sleep yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3

Nonetheless Domon Kasshu headed off to his usual work. He didn't mention it to Rain but didn't think he should at all. His cell rang , at the same time it always did.

"Yeah?"-he answered.

"Good morning to you Domon"-the female voice greeted him

"What's on today?"-he asked in his curt style

"Oh my , wrong foot today?"

"Make it quick Bella."

"Fine…You got some undercover mission to do."

"Address"

"101-57th Ave"

"What am I ?"

"Yourself."

Domon Kasshu hang up and put his red bandana on a side of his bike. He drove to the alledge place, his sword under his shirt and now under his red cloak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Mikamura please go to intensive care , Dr Mikamura to intensive care , thank you." Rain heard the speaker and she ran towards the crowded room. Before even entering her assigned nurse stopped her.

"What's wrong Sally?" Rain asked worriedly

"Dr. Mikamura, the patients inside…"

"No time Sally .Tell me what kind of incident."

"Shooting, ours …he's hurt pretty bad, the others are half-dead."

"Thank you , now prepare to run the necessary blood tests , I want x-rays done also. Let's go in."

Rain wore new gloves before heading to the bloody bed. She covered her mouth also, and finally addressed her subject. His eyes were half-closed , there was blood on the right side of his stomach and he was looking straight at her.

"Domon!"- screamed Rain. She was speechless.

"Rain"-he whispered.

Rain looked around the room. Nurses and doctors were running up and down attending the others hurt in the shooting. Some of them were dead , the others bleeding like crazy , and why? Why was Domon there? Was he the shooter? Rain shocked her head and touched Domons face.

"Domon , look at me. I need you to tell me where it hurts."

He pointed to his stomach. "Sally , get the CPR! I need stitches, and the cleaning materials ! Domon , what happened?"

He didn't answer and Rain introduced in his vein a healing serum, which made him kind of sleepy.

"Here's everything doctor. I also brought the disinfectant and the thongs."

"Thank you Sally. Bring Dr. Keishi here , I'm going to remove the bullet, I need Dr. Keishi to stitch him."

"Right away doctor." The small female left and Rain started the process.

"Come on Domon , I know you'll make it."

Domon opened his eyes slowly from time to time. His body hurt a lot .He saw bright lights on top of him. He closed his lashes and fell asleep. He woke up some time later and saw a blurry Rain looking at him while he felt how someone else touched his stomach. The pain was too much and Domon left his body to the darkness's embrace.

About 6 hours later the Japanese man woke up. His eyes were still tired but he inspected the room he was in , grunting like he usually does. There were beds in front of him, all white though . The place smelled funny to Domons tastes , and the only noise he heard were breathing apparatus and other 'beeps' . On his side there was a balloon with a "get better" message and flowers from his work department. Then he noticed than sitting in front of him there was Rain , and she was asleep. He tried to sit up but he couldn't, and the noise from the heart track machine woke her up. She quickly went up to him , touched his forehead and smile sweetly.

"Hey Domon , how are you feeling?"

"Not great"-he whispered and she laughed in a low tone. She then sat down and looked at him with her blue eyes; this time she wasn't smiling.

"Domon , I want you to tell me what happened."

He gave a low grunt and looked down at his abs. He had a huge bandage around him , so he sighed and closed his eyes. His face was his usual stubborn one and Rain knew she wouldn't get nothing out of him. "I know youre good Domon." He didn't answer , he just stared at her.Rain looked at him patiently. She then took his hand in hers .

"You're lucky to be alive Domon. However I can't let you go home like this."

"You know I hate hospitals."-he tried to smile but it hurt him to do so.

"I know , so I offered to take you to my place until you're better."

"To your apartment?"

"Yes. It's that or you'll end up here for about…2 weeks."

Domon rolled his eyes and shrugged. Rain injected something in his vein and told him "Sleep tight" .He looked at her in disbelief and then felt how his eyes closed. When he was finally asleep Rain looked at the note in the flowers . "_Get Better Domon Kasshu _signed _Bella_." She felt a spark of jealousy going up and down her but then the sight of seeing Domon sleep so peacefully eliminated her doubts. She then started to think about the fact that she tendered him like she used to do between the gundam fights , and she liked to touch his skin, to feel that he was still as human as anybody else … just strong and special.

"Dr. Mikamura please go to Pediatric care, Dr. Mikamura to Pediatric care, thank you." Rain walked out the room and kept on doing her usual routine.

Domon complained as Rain helped him get to her bed. He was feeling much better even though the white bandage was wrapped tightly around him. He finally laid on her bed and grunted twice.

"Youre stubborn King of Hearts!"-yelled Rain and he looked at her with a funny smirk in the corned of his mouth. It had been more than a year since anybody called him by his title. He then closed his eyes and pulled up the cover. Rain had brought some of his clothes from his appartment and she placed them on the empy chair next to him. She sat next to Domons side and touched his forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not bad Rain."

"What do you want for dinner , besides hospitals food?"

Domon made a "yuck" face and Rain laughed. She headed for the kitchen and came back carrying a tray with some mashed potatoes , chicken soup and a glass of water. Domon took his time and slowly he kind of sat in the bed. She held the tray waiting for him to get it , then she realize he couldn't move that much , so she slowly placed it on him.

"Rain"-he whispered and she looked up.

"Yes Domon?"

"Thank you for taking care of me."

Her eyes full of love sparkled , and she held the spoon up to his mouth.

"Open wide."


	4. Chapter 4

If Domon Kasshu had seeing an angel in his life he would describe it as the sleeping woman next to him. She looked so peaceful that Domon chew down his pain and the need to call her for some pain killers. Instead he watched her , under the dim light of the table lamp specially set for him. Her breathing was steady and the pink sheets covered her body from his eyes yet revealing her well shaped shoulders. Those are the times in which a man looks down at his loved one and fulfills his soul with her beauty. He truly doesn't care how much make up she puts on , or the sexy clothes she may wear as long as her natural beauty shines every night next to him. That's how Domon Kasshu felt tonight. He felt the need to touch her, he had been longing to do so for so long …He then wondered why weren't they together.

He remembered that when they came back to Hearth, he and Rain had been close yet he didn't have the guts nor the time to tell her again that he loved her. He had to answer in front of a stupid judge why he did the things he did , and Rain was sent to finish her last year at the university. They had been away from each other, few phone calls and perhaps two of her letters were the only proof that something existed. Little by little they were separated and they decided to call each other "friend". Perhaps that's why Domon chose his job , to be away from the real world as much as possible . It wasn't that he was afraid , he was just misunderstood by a society who had no place for a talented King of Hearts. The world was not ready to understand than in order to lead you must serve , and that's what Domon Kasshu did. He disappeared from the eyes of the public .He now lived at a modest apartment ,paid with his own money , and of course always got some funny calls from one of his four friends or Allemby, or from Rain. She did not noticed that he could have fade away from the world but chose instead to stay in Japan , where she was , to protect her.

Back to reality Domon looked back at Rain and tried to move in the bed .It was bright daylight and he guessed he probably slept while thinking about her. He felt much better and decided that he was ready to go home and keep on his routine. The next day , while she brought him breakfast , he informed her of his decision.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL YOURSELF DOMON KASSHU!" -her answered had set him back to bed , under the cover and quiet as a mouse. Rain brushed her hair with her fingers trying to chew down the piece of bread already wet in the hot chocolate.

"I'm not a lab rat Rain. I'm fine"

"Well , I thought I was the doctor."

Domon grunted a little bit but he got out of bed. "See , what did I tell you?"

"Domon , you're the most stubborn person in the world."

"You're not going to keep me here."

"Oh perhaps Bella can comfort you!" Rain bit her lower lip after she realized what she said and looked down. Domon stood there confused . "How do you know about Bella?"

"If you haven't noticed the flowers next to the bed…she sent them."

Domon sighed when he realized Rain knew nothing. "She's just… someone."

"Oh , I see."-her irony did not escape his ears.

"You make things so complicated Rain." he said and walked up to her , taking half of her bread.

"Great…" she said and quickly ate what was left. "Do as you please Domon, leave , get killed , go back to the hospital so I can fix you up again."

"Hey , I never asked you to do this !"-he screamed , full of anger.  
"So much for the thanks you gave me yesterday."

"Uggh!"- his brows were united in one and he kept on staring at her. "Whatever Rain."

"Whatever?" -she asked with disbelief. "I can not believe you Domon Kasshu."

"You took care of me , I thanked you already , now I'm leaving."

"Well…you should stay until I remove your stitches"

"I'll go back to the hospital or they'll fall off."

"But…you can't even do anything."

"I'll find my way Rain."

"Just…" she sighed and remove the tear rolling down her cheek as quickly as possible. Domon caught her action and looked away. He sat on bed and sighed. "Fine Rain , I'll stay one more day." She smiled at her victory , picked up her jacket and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. "See you later !" -and she left the room

"You've been pretty happy today Dr. Mikamura."-added Sally in the employee's lunchroom. Rain sat in front of her eating some noodles. "Let's say I had a good night sleep" Rain answered while a smile cornered her lips. "Specially after you took the hottie patient to your house."

"Nothing gets past you , huh?" Rain laughed and so did Sally.

"He's an old friend."-added Rain.

"Sure , that's what happened with Kykio and I , and look at us now."

"I'm not that lucky with Domon"

"Domon? That name sounds familiar…"

"It's a common name. Listen , I got to go and check on Phoebe, meet me in her room."

"Okay doc."

Back in Rain's room Domon was performing his meditation exercises when his cell rang. "Yeah?"- he answered

"I'm glad you're better Mr. Kasshu. You're doctor almost kill me."

"She's temperamental . What do you want?"

"I see…you know the rules Domon Kasshu."

" Bite me."

"Wish I could."Domon hanged up and closed his eyes. He was tired of answering Bella , of having to do undercover missions . He wanted his life back , to make things right , his freedom, and he knew just with what to start.


	5. Chapter 5

Rain just had the toughest day in her medical career. Not only an eminent flu was emerging but there were three car accidents she had to attend. She was exhausted. Looking down at the file opened in front of her, she typed the medical code for the patient's problems and closed the file down. She placed it on a row of digital files on a side of her desk, and laid her head back.

"Dr. Mikamura?"

"Yes Sally."

"I just finished attending Ms. Meil in room 5C. I believe your hours are done . How come you haven't got home?"

Rain sighed and signaled Sally to sit down. She did and watched the tired doctor in front of her. "What's the matter Rain?" Sally never called her by her real name unless necessary to get her attention.

"Oh Sally…"-Rain whispered and the woman in white looked at her with concern.

"Remember the "hottie" I took home?"

Sally laughed and nodded. "Well…it's not going to work out and …I… truly deeply love him."

"Awww Rain , give yourself a break! He definitely likes you!"

"Does not "

"Does too! If not why wouldn't he accept your offer?"

"He was just being polite."

"Or why would he look at you the way he did?"

"It's Domons normal stare."

"I think you're blinding yourself. If you both like each other then why aren't you two together?"

"It's complicated Sally , it truly is. There are things…Gosh, first of all I'm not sure he's interested in me and second I don't know what to tell him. I get so…nervous these days around Domon.Its been a nightmare to sleep next to him without…

"Touching him?"

"Yeah! I mean NOOOO!"

Sally laughed and got up. "Dr Mikamura…Rain , youre a woman , he's a man , someone who truly cares about you. What are you waiting for? You know , you're the doctor who can cure others and help people but sometimes when you can't help yourself it's best to let your heart guide you to the one than can ." She winked and left the room closing the door. Rain smiled. Sally was for sure "Brain Trust" in her graduating year. Thus she decided to forget about her convictions , her pride and life for one night to tell Domon how she felt. Little she knew that he had planned to do the same.

As the door opened, Rain came in and gave a smile when she saw Domon in front of the mirror looking at his white bandage. He was truly a piece of work , and he turned around blushing. "Let me take a look at that Domon." He followed her to the bed where she took it off. His body's healing mechanism was truly amazing because Rain realized that he wouldn't have a scar at all when the stitches were gone. As she touched the area around his wound Domon grunted a little bit and Rain blushed.

"Did it hurt a lot ?" she asked with concern.

"No, just tickled."

"Oh , how was your day ?" she asked while bandaging him with a new one.

"Same as always." he answered.

"Mine was …tough."

"Really?" -his eyes followed her movements .

"Yes, but…" she blushed

"But what?"

"I had time to think about you." Domon was the one blushing now.

"I…I also thought a lot about you."

"Really?" her eyes sparkled as she looked for his.

"Yeah." his answer seemed like a whisper but Rain liked it.

"I brought you food , well , for us."

Domon walked up to her without his shirt , and Rain's mouth would have dropped open if he wouldn't watched her so often. She sighed deeply and smiled. "Ready for some Chinese food?"

"Ha , Sai Saicis recipe?"

"Not that good but you'll like it . Besides it's better than hospital's food."

"That I can say." They both chuckled and started eating. While eating they looked at each other from time to time. Rain smiled and Domon gave her handsome stares. When they finished eating Rain collected the dishes and went to the kitchen . She came back a few minutes later and picked up her towel. "Im going to shower Domon. Do you need anything now?"

"No Rain , Im fine."

"I wont take long."

She said that and opened the door, stepping in the bathroom. Domon sighed and closed his eyes. Why was he _wanting _Rain that much? Why was he feeling like that? He bit his lips at the thoughts that came up to his mind , without understanding what was happening to him. Perhaps it was because he didn't have a mother who would explain those things or a father next to him to answer all of his questions. An angelical voice came out of the bathroom and snapped him out of his thoughts. "Domon? Domon?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please bring me my pajamas? Theyre right under my pillow." Domon walked up to the bed and picked them up. He headed for the bathroom and opened the door slowly.

"Im coming in"-and he closed his eyes. He heard Rain laughing and felt a wet hand on his.

"Thank you Domon." When he opened his eyes a towel was wrapped around her moisturized body, and she stood looking at him like a wet-loving goddess. Domon just stood there , hypnotized by the way his lips desired her pink ones , by how her eyes had a special sensual touch. Rain sighed and remember her promiss to give their love a chance. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Domon did not grunt or scowl at her. Instead his hands rested around her waist ,and he lowered his head to meet hers. Her skin felt warm to his touch , and his handsome face looked more attractive with the black mess shadowing his face.

"Domon…"-she whispered in a sensual voice

"I …I love you Rain."-he finally said it and looked deeply within her two deep pools. "I need you so much tonight." Rain felt the wanting in his voice and closing her eyes she let desire take over her body. Domon carefully close their distance and passionately embraced her in a long kiss. He lifted her in his arms , and felt how the stitches cut into his skin but there was too much fire within him to stop. He carried her to her bed and placed her carefully on it. Rains arms were still wrapped around his neck and Domon rested on top of her. She traced with her fingers the shape of his face and finally his lips.

"I love you too Domon , since …always."

"My Rain…" he smiled at her and she watched his perfect teeth and his eyes sparkled .She hadn't seeing that in a long time and she pressed him closer to her. He kissed her again and Rain wished that if by any chance this was a dream that she never woke up .


End file.
